The proposed Newark Inner City CCOP will be located at the site of the John P. Caufield Technology Extension Center for Investigative Cancer Treatment "TEXICT". The defined population is the residents of the City of Newark, 78% of whom are minorities. The applicant group is a Board of private oncologists practicing in the city, exclusive of those at St. Michael's Hospital. The component hospital is United Hospital. Affiliated are: physicians from Newark Beth Israel, University, Columbus and St. James Hospitals; the Minority Health Institute of Health of the State of New Jersey, and of Newark; and the New Jersey Dental School; and the EAst Orange Veterans Administration Medical Center. The Department of Preventive Medicine of the N.J. Medical School is contributing its consulting services gratis. The Board has chosen the ECOG as its Cooperative Group Research Base, and the University of Rochester and MD Anderson as Cancer Center Bases. A comprehensive, multidisciplinary system is proposed with central administration responsibility for patient recruitment, data collection, quality control, and timely data submission. The United Hospital IRb will service the CCOP. A unique system for early identification of suitable patients is the use of the state's unique "Medix" system of reporting of cancer discharges. Recruitment of a minority social worker, a data manager and other staff of facilitate enrollment and involvement of patients is planned. These procedures will improve patient accessibility, identification and continuity, provide patient and family education, and use the existing minority contacts of the Minority Health Institute, the Department of Health, National Medical Association, and Black Nurses Group in Newark.